


500 Miles

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna, the loner, the orphan, the quiet one. Yang Xiao Long, the cheerleader, the optimist, the person who never stopped smiling. Roadtrip AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemissqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissqueer/gifts).



> Written for Pyrrhafallsnikos on tumblr because she said her favorite AU was weissrabbit's Roadtrip AU, using the prompt “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

All her life, Blake had thought of herself as unlovable. Unwanted. Abandoned by her parents at an early age, she had been shuffled around the system several times from home to home. Some stays had lasted barely two weeks, whereas a few of the families she had been put with had stuck it out for a good few months before simply saying that she was too much of a problem and returning her to the orphanage.

The one bright part in the whole ordeal had been Adam. Her one friend, the one she loved like a brother. Except he was gone too, several states away in a college that she had no hope of attending for another year or more.

The family she was with now seemed… Nice. It had been over a year since she had been placed with them, a quiet teenager that rarely acted out for fear of being shipped back to the orphanage once more. They seemed to like her well enough, and she them, but Blake was careful to keep a wall up around her heart. She had learned from experience what it felt like to let someone in only to have them leave, taking a part of her when they did.

It was safer to be alone than to let someone in.

Or so she thought.

Ever since she had met Yang that fateful night of the party, the blonde had been worming her way into her heart inch by inch, nestling in between arteries and veins until Yang had become something more vital to her than either blood or air. She had tried to push Yang away, but the cheerleader refused to have any of it, pushing past her boundaries just enough to have Blake craving the warmth and laughter that came from her company.

And then it had happened.

“I wish we could just run away,” she had said.

And Yang had responded in a way that made Blake’s heart stutter in her chest. “Then let’s do it. Let’s run away, Blake.”

So they had.

Blake Belladonna, the loner, the orphan, the quiet one. Yang Xiao Long, the cheerleader, the optimist, the person who never stopped smiling.

They simply became Blake and Yang, two girls heading out on a road trip together for the summer.

Except it had turned into so much more than just a simple trip. Blake had seen Yang at her highest and lowest points, curled up sobbing in the backseat, or singing her lungs out to 500 Miles for the seventieth time that day. And Yang had seen her highs and lows as well. Had held her close when it seemed like the world was shrinking around her. Had rubbed her back and whispered sweet words when the thunder boomed and lightning crashed around them.

Yang knew her better than anyone.

Better than Adam.

And somehow in the past few weeks she had managed to climb over the walls surrounding Blake’s heart, defrost the ice that kept it hard, and maneuver her way through every obstacle until Blake found herself thinking that she’d rather chop off her own hand than lose Yang.

The thought scared her, nearly setting off an anxiety attack. They had had to pull over so that Blake could gather her bearings, Yang watching her like a worried mother hen. She had offered no explanation for what had set it off, and Yang hadn’t asked, allowing Blake to keep her privacy for the moment.

That night, huddled up together on the back of Yang’s car, amber eyes stared up towards the heavens, taking in the way the stars shone in the night sky. Yang’s arm was a steady weight on her shoulder, her body heat and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders keeping Blake warm.

“Hey Blake?” Yang’s voice was soft.

“Yeah?”

“Earlier today.. What.. What happened?” There was no pressure, only curiosity and a bit of worry laced in Yang’s tone. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but.. I was scared.”

“I…”

Blake swallowed hard, refusing to look in Yang’s direction. Even in the pale moonlight, she could see the way Yang seemed to glow, blonde hair a halo around her head and purple eyes shimmering like gemstones. “It’s.. You remember that night? When we…” Her cheeks grew warm, and suddenly Blake was thankful for the darkness that surrounded them.

“When we kissed? Kinda hard to forget..” Yang let out an awkward sounding laugh, rubbing at her arm. “I mean, if you want to forget, I totally understand.”

“No.”

“No?”

Blake shook her head, inky strands flying around her face. “No. I..” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to forget. It’s just.. I’ve never been with anyone before, romantically or otherwise, you know that. And I never wanted to be with someone, ever.”

Tilting her head, she could see the way Yang’s face fell ever so slightly. “Until you.”

Yang’s head snapped up, eyes so wide Blake could almost see herself in them. “What?”

“This whole trip has been.. Nothing short of amazing, Yang,” she confessed. “Even with the cold nights and scrounging for money and that one time with the police, I’ve had the best time of my life with you. And.. And I was thinking.. I don’t think it would’ve been nearly as fun without you. And that kiss…” Blake bit her lip, voice dying down to nary a whisper. “I think I’m in love with you, Yang… and I’m terrified.”

Silence.

Her breath hitched in her throat, fingers dancing a frantic beat on the metal underneath her. Of course Yang wouldn’t.. It had just been one kiss, and to spring such a thing on the other girl without so much as a warning…

Blood rushed through her ears, her heart pounding painfully against her chest so hard that it felt like they were going to snap. “Oh g-god, I’m sorry, I.. F-Fuck I’m so stupid.” Chest heaving, her breath began to come in shallow gasps, the world narrowing to a pinpoint in front of her and oh god what had she done what had she done-

“Hey! Hey, Blake, shhhhh..” Warm hands cradled her cheeks, Yang’s voice soothing as she stroked circles with her thumbs on wet skin. “Shh, it’s okay. Look at me. Look at me, focus on me and just breathe, okay?”

It was hard to hear Yang over the roaring in her ears, but Blake managed to nod. Through her tears she could see Yang smiling widely, even though she was also crying. An arm snuck around her to pull her close, nimble fingers carding through her hair gently. “What am I gonna do with you, Blakey?”

Blake didn’t have an answer for her, although it didn’t look like Yang expected one. Pressing their foreheads together, Yang let out a soft laugh as their noses bumped. “You really know how to scare a girl. Blake… I think I love you too.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah,” Yang breathed out. “And I’m scared too. I’ve never felt like this before. But hey, we can be scared together. Sound good?”

“Y-yeah.”

Blake gave a smile, and Yang gave a kiss. Their lips pressed together, warm and chapped with a hint of apple from Yang’s lip balm and a slight saltiness from their tears. Pulling away after a minute, Yang brushed her nose against Blake’s again in an eskimo kiss.

“Was that okay?” Yang asked softly.

“Perfect.” Blake’s heart still felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, but that was for other reasons now, the anxiety she felt melting away for the meantime. A silent agreement was made, and the two clambered down off of the car, climbing into the backseat. Yang’s back pressed against the leather, and Blake’s back pressed against Yang’s chest. It was cramped, as usual, but Blake relished the closeness.

Just as she began to fall asleep, Blake heard Yang begin to sing softly.

_“When I wake up, well, I know I’m gonna be_  
I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I’m gonna be  
I’m gonna be the man who goes along with you.” 

She smiled, leaning back into Yang as her eyes closed, drifting off to the sound of Yang’s voice.

_“And I would walk five hundred miles_  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door.” 


End file.
